Kurenai helps
by smile-hatred
Summary: Kurenai help set up a date hinata. how will everything turn
1. dream

**A/N: Hey going to try and fix these chaptered review on the updates to let me know where i still lack and if improved let me know, O and if u have a nasty review stuff it if it bad saying it bad and why it is that great thanks for your time enjoyed i hope i improved for all of you **

**Chaptered 1**

The young Hyuuga laid curled up in small ball on her queen size bed in a light slumber. She cling to her favorite stuff animal a orange, blue eyed plushy fox, which she had bought because it reminder her of Naruto for some odd reason. She nuzzled into the fox, mumbling the words she wish she could tell Naruto 'I love you u with all my heart'. A small shiver run down Hinata's back as if her warm bed had became cold.

A shadowy male figure porch on the window seal, staring strongly at the young sleeping Hyuuga. The shadowy figure step through off window seal and quietly walk over to the bed, so not to disturbed her. He sat leaned over the edge of the bed to Hinata. A smirk came across his face as he leaned down giving a quick kiss her lips which caused her pale eyes to slowly open.

Pale eyes quickly scanned over the shadowy figure leaning over her. Hinata's eyes widen the moment she saw the blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheek , that they could only belong to her Naruto! "Naruto, why are…" Hinata had lost her words when Naruto, her Naruto, pressed his lips against her own.

His tongue had made it's way in to her mouth like a heavenly gift. She let go of her fox and wrapped around his neck pulling him deeper in to the kiss. Soon he leaned back from the kiss and blue eyes stare into Hinata's pearl white eyes as he murmured, "I love you, Hinata. I don't know why I was so stupid to not realized it sooner." Placing another forceful kiss on her lips.

During the kiss Naruto shifts to lay himself on top of her body while his right hand made it's way to her breast and began to massage the soft flesh. His left hand begun to slide her nightgown up her thigh to reveal pink cotton panties. Naruto broke the kiss only to kiss his way to his lover's earlobe and nibble on it when he got there, purring into her ear as he said, "Hinata… Hina-Ta?

HI-NA-TA!"

Hinata shot her eyes wide open and sat straight up to look around her room for Naruto, only to see Neji lean over the side of her bed shaking his head."You need to hurry up and get dress." Neji turn and began to head for the bedroom door "Your father is in a bad mood and you don't want to give him a reason to take it out on you."

"Huh. Thank you, Neji. I'll be out in a minute ." Giving him a gentle smile as he walks out and close the door behind him.

Hinata give a whimper to the thought of what happen last night, just being one of her many dreams of Naruto coming to what she thought was his. She scrawled to the edge of the bed with cat like grace, sliding her legs over the side to the cold hard wooden floor

"For once, I would like for one of those dreams to come true." Staring up to the sky through the large empty window.


	2. breakfast

**A/N i have no idea how so spell hinata blood line ability so please work with it thank u**

Chaptered 2

After making her bed, Hinata walked over to her dresser to get out of her purple silk nightgown and in to some training clothes for later that morning. After Hinata removed her nightgown she glanced over at her full sized mirror. She looked over her body staring at the scars that didn't heal right after her fight with pain then her breast, which she thought were to big. If she had small breast maybe Naruto would look at her more like he did for Sakura.

She let out a quite sigh as she got dressed and made her way to the kitchen. As she walked, her mind went back to her dream last night of her Naruto telling her he loved her and him making a move into her cloths. Her face turn a beat red when she thought of how big Naruto could. She shook her head she was to old to be having wet dream even if that the only way she could ever be with him.

At the kitchen door Hinata tried to think the reason why her father was so angry, the day had just started even for him. She took a breath of air before walking in. She greeted her dad and sister before she took her seat opposite of her little sister and right side of her father. Hinata looked over at her father and little sister both of them did not looked in happiness of moods about some thing. Hinata clammily eat her food hoping that it wasn't her that he was piss off at and breakfast would pass without her find out.

Just before Hinata could finish her rice and go out to meet Kurenai for training when Hanabi slammed her cup of tea down slipping some on the table said "It not fair why did she get pick to represent Konohagakure I'm stronger then any other genin in my class and a lot of other ninjas who are older then me." Hanabi's eyes glared over at Hinata when she said the last part.

Hiashi sat his chopsticks down "She said Sayo was a much better caudate for this tournament then you. That all she would say to me when I talk to this morning." he said very coldly.

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief knowing that where talking about torment of genin for girls to show there ability of the villages in the land of fire. Hanabi did what she believe she had to do to get the caudation to go and compete while she was able.

Hinata looked down at her food and hurried to finish the last bit. Hanabi return her eyes back to her father and stated "I could understand why they didn't pick Hinata when she was a genin but why not me?"

"HANABI! I will deal with it! I will go talk to the Hokage today about getting you in it. I don't need another daughter who wasn't pick for it, another disappointment in this family." Hiashi's cold pale eyes glared angry at Hinata when she was at the bottom of the list to pick for it when she was a genin. Hinata stood up from the table "I finished. I'm having practices with Kurenai this morning please excuse me, father." she said quietly trying not to show how much she was hurt before leaving the kitchen and heading the practices area.

Kurenai drop to a knee as Hinata fell back on her butt. Both breathing heavily, from the two of them also killing each other during training. Hinata took a deep breath as she looked over at her friend and teacher "Why wasn't Hanabi pick to fight in the genin tournament? I mean she really strong an..."

"She is very disrespect to person and when she think she won't get caught she'll use a cheap shot and she throw a fit when we told that we were thinking of picking Sayo! I will give that she a a person i would like for it, if it was a real battle for survival, she would be the best for it, but it not a tournament to show are battle skill and respect to other village, not to think were a village of mindless brutes." Hinata knew what her teacher was talking about in training her little sister throw sand into eyes when she got knocked down and then punched Hinata's vain from bekougon almost causing her to go blind in her right eye.

Kurenai took a angry breath as she stood up and walk over to Hinata. She helped Hinata back to her feet. Hinata pated the dust off her butt as Kurenai's new set of rookies come running up to them. "Hinata why don't we go watch a move to night a move theater?" Kurenai asks as she walk over to her students.

"Why?"

"Because you never go out any more."

Hinata drop her head knowing that was true "Alright, what time?"

Kurenai tried to hide her smile "The move I want to see starts at 8 so be there at 7:30 alright. And wear something that looks nice." Hinata give a nod "Alright" and head home as Kurenai walk over to student hoping that her plan would work.


End file.
